User talk:3rdcoastgyrl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Breeding page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wulf169 (talk) 01:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the message. I haven't figured out how to get the database look the previous user had. Any clues to adding cells?TheatrEduc8r (talk) 23:55, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for all of the edits! I appreciate someone coming in to clean it all up! TheatrEduc8r Thank you! Sorry I've been too busy to sit and update the Heroics page, but I added what I've got so far on the Spotted Pig and Leghorn. I'm so grateful Tiny Farm didn't come out with a new Heroic this week. I needed a break! I'm not entirely clear on the Leghorn's power, as I've never used it. And I'm still working on getting enough crowns to upgrade the critter. Please fix any mistakes! TheatrEduc8r (talk) 21:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Love your wiki! :) Would you have any idea how I can get a medalist animal in the current event? Keat13 (talk) 03:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey 3rdCoast! Sorry I've fallen off the face of the planet. The school year started for me in September, and I'm final through the bulk of the beginning of the year crazy. The additions to the tips section, as far as what to keep and what to get rid of, look great! Thank you for those changes. I haven't been able to come with anything else to change/add. What do you think of the new Tiny Zoo? Seems like it's gonna be a ton of work. Do you think it should be its own page rather than add it to the Vacation Locations page? I haven't done much with it yet, mostly because I wanted to be able to track the changes as I updated various aspects. And it seems like you can upgrade EVERYTHING! Let me know what you wanna do and I'm happy to help where I can! Cheers! TheatrEduc8r (talk) 01:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC)ToadOlson No worries! I had a cold the other day, so spent a chunk of time working on the zoo page. I think I have everything I've learned thus far posted. I've got the Safari game maxed out at 8hrs, so I hope to have at least all of the tier one animals soon. I still don't understand all the math involved with the cages and how the figure out how much they earn. I hear you about the web design. I can help you organize material as we go, but half the time I'm not sure what order to put stuff in. What I can't find right now are any pictures to add. I think those are really helpful. Feel free to add and edit on the Zoo page! TheatrEduc8r (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2014 (UTC)ToadOlson Actually, I stole them off the Tiny Farm Neighbors page on Facebook. I have no idea how to take pictures of the farm with my phone, but there's usually better photos on line, if you know where to look.TheatrEduc8r (talk) 01:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC)ToadOlson Thanks for your help ! I try to obtain the Summer Cow by breeding Black Sheep but I don't manage . It's necessary to use specific sheeps ? TFNavy-chan (talk) 11:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC)TFNavy-chan Hi! I just started playing Tiny Farm more actively after dropping a little in the past year (my old tablet broke), and noticed the wikia needed some sprucing up! (Where did everyone go, wow...) It's been forever since I contributed to it, so I figure I've got plenty to give :) Let me know if there's any pages you'd like me to work on sooner than later - I just started with Tiny Zoo and figured I'd do all the Vacation Location maps to flesh them out a bit more. 99reddrifloons (talk) 02:05, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I've been helping a bit to add stuff to the wiki, but there are still some things I don't now about. If possible I'd like to get some help with the editing and also help on how to add newer screenshots. And as I don't know how determine this, but how do I know if someone is an admin. Do we have an active admin for the Tiny Farm wiki? If you are an admin I apologize in advance as I did not know. Suzuna Serena (talk) 10:35, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Animal_House, I worked on a few pages which included the event animal page. I think the way it is now is kinda messy and unclear. In my opinion it would be better to state the colletion name and then what animals belong to it like: Halloween Animals: Witch Sheep, Skeleton Pig, Zombie Horse, etc. I left it like it was for now, as it is quite some work and I wanted to consult you about it first. If you think it's a good idea I will start working on it. Suzuna Serena (talk) 16:37, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey, so I added the Event Animals Collection. I split the animals between which are in a collection and which arenot included in the collection book, but are still viewable when viewing the All Animals tab. I kept the Animals that are not included but also not rewards in a row as I don't exactly know where everyone of those animals come from. I'll also be adding a few more collection pages, but I can't exactly add alot of informationto them. I'm also planning on also adding another section to pages that show all the available collections or a page which displays all the collections which are still incomplete. What do you think would be better? Suzuna Serena (talk) 09:49, August 23, 2017 (UTC)